Avengers night out
by Trinityvampire83
Summary: The Avengers night at the bar turns into a very interesting switching of partners. For mature audiences.


Stark had invited the group out to the bar. Clint had talked me into going and having a good time. We arrived at the bar to be welcomed with open arms from Stark and his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. We were also greeted by shots of whiskey.

Clint had talked me into wearing my short black dress, the one I'd worn in Russia before the battle of New York. Clint hadn't even bothered to dress up, just in a T-shirt and jeans. Stark looked posh as usual. Pepper looked like she'd just come from work in a smart white business suit.

I didn't really want to be there, but I wanted to support my team. Plus I also knew Clint wanted to get me drunk on Stark's tab, then take me home and screw me. So, I sat back and watched the boys fight over the only straight pool cue in the bar.

"You play?" Pepper asked.

"I can play." I said throwing back my shot. Stark walked off to the bar to order more drinks. I watched Pepper take her shot before bringing the cue back to me. I stood leaning over the pool table to take my shot. Clint and I could have run the table but I didn't want to show up Pepper. We had a difficult past. It seemed she resented me for lying to get close to Stark. I was only trying to assess him for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Pepper and Tony lost the first game to us. We all stepped outside while Stark got us more drinks. He brought us more beers and shots. I needed to pace myself before I asked to go home early. I stopped by the bathroom on our way back in. Pepper followed.

"Natasha, you have a run in your stockings." She whispered to me. I blushed as she bent down to run some clear nail paint over it. "Clear nail, paint. Never leave home without it."

Now this may have been the 3 shots and beer and a half talking, but her touch on my thigh was electrifying. I hurried back out to Clint, who grabbed my ass and informed me it was my shot. I missed, as I felt eyes on my back. This time Pepper ran circles around Clint and I, clearing the entire table in no time. Even Stark looked surprised.

More beers, more shots and Pepper was trying to drag Stark out on the dance floor. Clint stood laughing at him. She gave up, walking to me.

"This is my song and he won't dance with me." Pepper drunkenly whined. "Natasha, dance with me." She looped her arms around my neck, dragging me. I looked back at the boys who just shrugged at me. I slipped off my heels and joined her. I expected the boys to be drooling over us grinding all over each other, but they were no where to be seen. I must have been so drunk to mistake the large guy who came up on us as Wilson or Fury.

It wasn't until Pepper yelped from being groped inappropriately. She turned and slapped him. He grabbed her again. I gently pushed her behind me.

"What? Little girl going to protect her little girlfriend." He mocked grabbing my tits. I delivered a roundhouse kick to his head. He dropped to the floor. I grabbed Peppers hand.

"We need to find the others and get out of here." I said dragging her outside to the car. "Clint and Tony will eventually find us." I tugged on the car door. It was locked. It was winter in New York and freezing. Pepper grabbed me and held me close.

"Thank you." She said rubbing my bare arms trying to warm me up. "For saving me from that creep."

"It's what anyone should do to creeps like that." I shrugged. She brought her hands up to tangle into my hair. Her bright blue eyes met mine. She leaned in, her lips meeting mine. I pulled back initially, surprised. It wasn't like I'd never kissed another woman before. The Leviathan program taught young girls to seduce their marks without emotion. The only person I'd ever gotten close to emotionally was Clint, but we'd met under orders to kill each other.

"I'm sorry." She blushed and turned away.

"No, I'm sorry." I said, pulling her back into a kiss. It may have just been the alcohol, but it felt good. She was taller than me, making me stand tiptoe to kiss her. I kissed her neck softly as I held her waist. We stood kissing every inch of exposed flesh for what felt like hours. I worked a hand into her suit jacket caressing her clothed breasts. I heard Stark and Clint behind us, I paused, straightening Peppers jacket.

Clint grabbed my waist, kissing my cheek. Stark unlocked the car and I opened the door. Pepper slid into the back seat with me. She laid a hand on my knee as Stark drove through the snowy streets of New York back to the tower. I thought I saw Clint and Stark fist bump each other as Pepper leaned in to kiss me again. Her lips soft against mine. She smelled of the sweet perfume she was wearing. Her tongue flexed against mine.

Again I unbuttoned her jacket. My hands finding their way to the buttons of her shirt, caressing the skin underneath. Pepper worked a shoulder of my dress off, kissing along my collar bone and throat. I slid her jacket off her shoulders as Stark pulled into the parking garage.

"Ladies?" He smiled holding the door open for us. I felt my face flush as red as my hair. Pepper was almost the same color as she bit her lip and took his hand to get out of the car. She stumbled to the elevator before stooping down to remove her heels.

"Welcome home, sir" Jarvis chirped as the doors opened on Stark's penthouse. Stark crossed to the in suite bar to get us more alcohol. I sat on the sofa next to Pepper. Clint sat on her other side. He brushed the hair away from her neck, kissing her gently. He reached a hand across her lap and pulled mine into her lap. He helped me caress her thigh. She moaned under both our touch. Stark sat on my other side after he handed drinks out. I nervously sipped my drink, as I felt Stark's hands on my shoulders. Pepper took our drinks and set them on the coffee table. She cupped my face, kissing me deeply. I felt Stark's hands unzipping my dress as I watched Clint remove her jacket. I moaned as Stark kissed down my spine. I fumbled with the remaining buttons on Peppers blouse. She stood momentarily to shed her blouse and suit pants. She resettled down, straddling my lap. Clint unhooked her bra, squeezing her breasts. I leaned forward to kiss her firm breasts, sucking a nipple, making her moan. Stark sat up, removing his own shirt, kissing Peppers lips passionately. I felt the coldness of his Arc Reactor on my upper back.

Pepper wrapped her arms around me unhooking my bra. Mine joined hers on the floor. Stark cupped one of my breasts, pinching my nipple firmly, rolling it between his fingers. I felt his clothed member stiff against my back. I moaned loudly against Pepper's breast.

"Bedroom?" Clint offered, helping us stand.

Pepper led the way, followed by Clint who stripped off his clothes. Stark picked me up carrying me. I kissed along his throat and shoulders, nipping at his tanned skin. He laid me down on the bed. Pepper crawled the other way across my body. She and Stark helped remove my panties. She drew her tongue across my wetness before sharing a kiss with Stark. I opened my eyes watching Clint push gently into her entrance. I touched my tongue to her clitoris. She moaned as he began to thrust into her. My own gasp turned into a moan as Stark pushed into me. I found some concentration to suckle her clit tasting the union of her and Clint.

Peppers fingers rubbed frantically over my clitoris. Stark was holding her upright kissing her, a hand on my hip. I lapped frantically at her clit, feeling the warm, sweet liquid dripping out of her.

There must have been an unspoken word as both men pulled out. They repositioned us against each other. We braced each other as we were breeched again from behind. I kissed Pepper deeply and panted heavily into her. Our breasts rubbing against each other. Pepper reached between us, rubbing my clit. I moved to do the same to her. She squeaked into my ear. I pressed firmly into her, also feeling the motion of Clint thrusting into her. He leaned down and kissed me over her shoulder. He pulled back and thrust harder into Pepper making her squeal into my ear. I lifted her face and kissed her again. I gasped against her lips as Stark picked up his pace. I felt myself tighten around him.

Clint had slowed his pace, their fluids dripping onto my fingertips. He gently laid her down, laying next to her. I leaned down, allowing Stark a better angle. I gingerly pried Peppers legs apart, lapping at her opening, tasting her and my lover on her.

I screamed out my own orgasm as Stark thrust harder, finding his release deep inside my body. I finished cleaning up Pepper enjoying the buzz of alcohol and sex running through my head. I collapsed on to her thigh, using her as a pillow. Stark picked me up again and laid me next to Pepper. She wrapped her arms around me as Stark settled in next to me. I kissed Pepper one more time before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
